


I Know How You Feel (I'm right there with you)

by galateaofthewestside



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/pseuds/galateaofthewestside
Summary: K dreams up something special for his fave boy.For fox-meets-wolf, because I believe this concept was originally hers.Title taken from "Right There with You" by Anabor--a very dreampack song.





	I Know How You Feel (I'm right there with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fox-meets-wolf (bluebear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebear/gifts).



You think nothing of the pills he hands you and swallow them down without question. Your trust in Kavinsky is hard-won, absolute (blind, Swan hisses in your ear). At first, it seems like they don’t do anything to you that the weed hasn’t already. You’re in his bed, just the two of you, like old times, still mostly clothed, like you don’t know where this is going. He reaches into your boxers to touch you, and you bite your lip to keep from making the most embarrassing sound possible.

“Good?” He grins like a devil.

“The fuck did you give me?” you murmur, voice tight in your throat.

He grins wider and doesn’t answer, pulls your pants and boxers down rough enough that the friction makes you wince. He takes you in hand, you helplessly buck up into the tight ring of his fist. It's so good, it's like you're on the brink of orgasm already. You hear him chuckle, and your face burns. K holds you down at the hips with one hand, stopping your desperate movements with all the strength in his frame. He gives you a stroke, thumbs at the slit.

“K,” You whine. He’s looking at you pleased, the same deep, scrutinizing look on his face as when one of his dream things comes out particularly well. That thought and another stroke of his hand have you shuddering.

“I could make you come like this.” He muses, “I wonder how many strokes you could take? Could you handle my mouth?” He leans down, gets eye-level with your dick.  
“So sensitive, Proko.” He breathes out, mocking. You twitch against his grasp.

He takes you in his mouth, hot and wet, gives you a good long suck and you’re coming.

Kavinsky pulls off, but you’re almost too dazzled to notice. When he has your eyes again, he spits into his hand, then grins at you like he thinks that’s hot. You grimace.

“What do you think?” He asks, “Should we give some to Jiang?”

You snort. “Only if you want the neighbors to call the cops. He’s enough of a screamer when he’s sober---oh fuck!” He’s fingering you with the mixture of your come and his spit.

“You’re right,” he says, “It’s too easy to make him scream. I’ll stick with you.”


End file.
